


With his friends friends!

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, they're both horny for spain so they take it out on each other, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur has problems with Antonio.Lovino has problems with Antonio.Maybe they can figure something out between them.akanobody:me: *writes rarepair smut*





	With his friends friends!

**Author's Note:**

> im proud of this one tbh....first one written from someone elses perspective. nice.

Lovino frowned. He was sat in his seat for the world meeting- and although it was over, he hadn't moved from his seat. Instead, his gaze was focused across the table, to where Arthur was sitting.

The Englishman was packing up his things into his briefcase, mumbling little curses under his breath. Him and Antonio had spent most of the meeting arguing over something Lovino didn't care about at all. However, he did care about how nasty Arthur had been to his friend. With a scowl, Lovino stood and crossed the room towards Arthur, where he heard the last bit of whatever Arthur had been saying. 

"-usless goddamn.." 

"Hey." Lovino interrupted, getting a glare from Arthur as he turned his head to look at him. His green eyes were bright with frustration and anger, and Lovino almost regretted coming up to him. No, Lovino wasn't  _scared_ of Arthur. Just unsettled. Yeah, that's what it was. He wasn't scared of anything. 

"What?" Arthur shot back, continuing to pack up his things.

"You shouldn't say those things about Antonio." He mustered up, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're being shitty." 

"But they're all true. Everybody knows how empty headed he is."

"They aren't true. You're just an asshole." Lovino's face heated up as he got more upset, crossing his arms more firmly over his chest. A look of surprise briefly crossed Arthur's face, and Lovino got a pinch of satisfaction from it. The two of them never talked, much less argued. Lovino...Kind of avoided Arthur, really. As rude and grumpy as he was. Lovino did  _not_ like hanging around people that were as grumpy as himself. Because of that, he had never noticed how...handsome Arthur was. 

"And you aren't an asshole?" Arthur challenged, closing his briefcase with a snap. "Why do you care anyways, hm? Not like you're any nicer to him." 

"Well- that's different!" Lovino looked away, instead focusing his gaze on a scrap piece of paper on the table. Still, he could feel Arthur's eyes on him. 

"And why's that? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't like him." 

The silence that came between them after was deafening. The rest of the countries had left the room, leaving him and Arthur alone. The only thing Lovino could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. He knew he was blushing- in embarassment or anger, he himself couldn't tell. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He could feel Arthur's eyes on him, and it was making him squirm.

"I don't have time for this." Arthur broke the silence, and Lovino could nearly feel him rolling his eyes.  "Figure this out on your own time. Goodnight." 

And Lovino heard Arthur's footsteps fade as he walked away, his face still warm from the incounter. 

Had Arthur always been like that? He shook his head to push away the stray thoughts and packed up his own things. 

                                                                                                              ~~~~

That night, Lovino found himself whispering Arthur's name into his pillow as he sank his fingers inside himself. 

                                                                                                              ~~~~

The meeting continued the next day with a bit more progess than the last, and a little less arguing between Antonio and Arthur- thankfully. Lovino wasn't sure how much more of that he could take. 

When the meeting wrapped to a close, Lovino looked up to see Arthur approaching him. Lovino ignored his heartbeat picking up. 

"Lovino, can we speak for a moment?" Arthur asked when he got close enough, and Lovino nodded nervously. Arthur waited until most of the other countries had left before he spoke again. 

"I wanted to appologize for my behaviour yesterday." He spoke, matching Lovino's gaze. "It was all...uncalled for." 

Lovino blinked, keeping quiet. Was Arthur..apologizing? To him? Weird.

"You know how he can be, I'm sure." Arthur said, breaking eye contact by brushing dirt off his suit. Dirt that wasn't there. 

"Difficult?" Lovino promted, watching Arthur move curiously. He'd never seen Arthur get like this- all awkward and... _weird._

"Yes. But anyways-"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Lovino interrupted. "It's  _him_ you should be apologizing to." 

Arthur huffed quietly but didn't respond right away, causing Lovino to raise a suspcious eyebrow. 

"At least I apologized, alright?" He snipped, and Lovino got to see Arthur's face turn a laughable shade of red. Lovino scrunched up his nose, still watching Arthur for a second before it clicked in his brain. 

"Are you scared of him?" Lovino asked, trying not to laugh. 

"What?! I'm not  _scared."_ Arthur flinched back in shock, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. He was meeting Lovino's eyes again, and Lovino resented the breath that caught in his throat.

"You are!" Lovino pushed out.

"No, I'm not, I-" Arthur seemed to be scrambling for something to say. "I'm not fucking scared of him, I-...you know!" 

"I do not know." Lovino took, a step forwards, pushing Arthur's shoulder in a playful manner- something he'd do with Feli. 

"Lovino, I'm not scared of him, I..." He hesitated. "I feel the same way about him that you do." 

Lovino immedietly flushed, bumping into a chair as he took a step back. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, eh?" 

"Despite it all, Lovino, you like Anotnio. Don't try denying it. It's not really my buisness, but-" 

"The hell it isn't your buisness!" With every word Arthur spoke, Lovino got more and more embarassed. How dare he say something like that? Who does he think he is?!

Arthur gave him a tired, knowing look. "Lovino. We're in the same boat here. Stop denying it." 

The next thing out of Lovino's mouth was a spew of flustered Italian. Even he wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but he felt an utter embarassment that he really didn't know what to do about. It felt like his whole body was blushing. 

Then Arthur kissed him. 

It wasn't a graceful kiss, just Arthur's lips pressed uncoordinatedly against his own. Lovino's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pull away. 

No, he didn't pull away. After a few seconds, he  found himself leaning into the kiss- eyes drifting closed. It had been, unfortunately, a long time since he'd been kissed. By anyone, really. 

Lovino accidentally let out a whimper when Arthur pulled away, eyes still closed. He opened his eyes to see Arthur pressing his forehead against his own. They were both quiet. 

"Can we stop talking about Antonio, and instead talk about how much I've wanted to do that?" Arthur said in a breath. 

" _Yes,"_ Lovino whispered, taking Arthur by the lapels of his suit and pulling him down into another kiss. 

This one better than the last, Lovino kissing back eagerly. Arthur's lips weren't soft as he imagined- but instead, they were chapped. He could taste the mint flavoured chapstick Arthur had put on, and it almost made him laugh. Of course Arthur used  _mint_ chapstick.

The two of them moved together as Lovino backed up towards the table. With a solid lift and a jump, Lovino found himself up on the table and Arthur nestled between his legs.  With a slight nudge, their hips nudged together and Lovino let out a shakey breath through his nose, pulling them closer so their bodies pressed together hotly. 

"Lord..." Lovino let slip as Arthur's lips moved down, edging down his jaw and across his neck. He gasped, feeling Arthur take a bit of his skin between his teeth and suck on it gently. He shuddered, hips pitching forwards a little. He was hard, and as Arthur pressed closer to nibble at his earlobe, he could feel that Arthur was as well.

With a groan, the two of them began to move against each other- hard cocks slididng together through layers of fabric. Arthur let out a moan, and Lovino couldn't stop a yelp as Arthur squeezed his ass firmly.

"Fuck..." He hissed, head tilted back and eyes fluttering as Arthur grinded hard against him. Pleasure zipped up and down his spine, and he began to pant. At that moment, he wanted Arthur so bad. More than anything. He groaned, jerking against the Englishman as he chased that hot pleasure. 

Distantly, he was aware that they were humping against each other like animals in heat against a table. Then Arthur shoved the two of them upwards and onto the table, Arthur hovering over him and Lovino firmly wrapping his legs around his hips- and he forgot that thought instantly. 

Lovino balled his fist in the back of Arthur's shirt, still panting as Arthur properly rutted against him. He could feel Arthur's hot breath against his neck, and it sent a shiver through him. 

"Arthur.." He whined, eyes fluttering closed. The Italian pulled himself closer, wanting to get as close as he could- even if they were as close as they could get. Sweaty and panting in their nice meeting clothes. 

Lovino's breath hitched, feeling himself nudge closer to orgasm with every movement from the two of them. He wanted this  _so bad._ More than anything did he want to cum. Images flashed in his mind of Arthur inside of him, of getting fucked properly. Not just grinding against each other ontop of a table. 

"Shit..." He groaned, curling forwards and opening his mouth to kiss against Arthur's neck.

"Are you gonna cum?" Arthur asked in a low voice, in a tone that-

And Lovino came, muffling a whimper in Arthur's neck. He found himself gasping for air, still clinging to Arthur as the other man pressed him through his orgasm. Then Arthur came with a groan, still moving even after Lovino stilled. 

Arthur slumped forwards tiredly, pressing his sweaty forhead against Lovino's. The two of them lay there for a moment, before Arthur cleared his throat and shakily slid off the table. Lovino opened his eyes to watch as Arthur seemed to freshen up. His face was red and hair messier than usual. Lovino had to laugh. 

"You have sex hair." He muttered, slowly sitting up. He was tired, and laying on the table left him with a pain in his back. 

"Hm. I wonder why." Usually, that would come with a roll of the eyes- but this time, it didn't. "You do too."

Lovino grumbled an non-answer, not yet moving from the table. "Come to my hotel room tonight." Is what he said instead. 

And Spain forgotten, Arthur responded with; "What's the room number?"

**Author's Note:**

> phew  
> follow this bad boy (me) on tumblr http://deafseries.tumblr.com/


End file.
